1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating systems and, more particularly, to systems for heating dwellings and other buildings, and incorporating a solid fuel stove.
2. Description of Related Art
Stoves of numerous different types are presently in use, and have been utilized in the past, for heating buildings and also for cooking purposes, and it has also been well known to combine a solid fuel stove with an oven for this purpose and for cooking.
It is also well known to employ the heat from a solid fuel stove to provide a supply of hot water, in addition to heating a room.
It is usual to provide a wood stove with a chimney and with a damper for controlling the flow of combustion gases through the chimney. When the fire is first lit, the damper is opened to provide a good flow of air through the stove and up the chimney, in order to facilitate and encourage combustion of fuel. When combustion has been well established, the damper is then partially or fully closed, to reduce the flow of air into the stove and the flow of combustion gases from the stove.